Generally, thermo-fluid energy is converted into mechanical energy through a heat engine like an internal combustion engine or external combustion engine as means for supplying power to a driving body, or electric energy is converted into mechanical energy through an electric motor, so that power is generated and provided directly to the driving body or is provided to a connected system through a connection member like a gear or belt. Further, fuel as means for producing electric power is burnt, and accordingly, a turbine is driven through a thermal cycle to generate rotational power. Otherwise, the rotational power is generated using natural energy like a wind force or flowing water. Using the rotational power, a generation apparatus is driven to produce the electric power.
With the rotational power or generation power obtained through the above processes, apparatuses are driven and variously used for their purpose, but in the energy converting process, thermo-fluid loss and friction loss may be undesirably caused. Accordingly, when the amount of energy obtained with respect to the amount of energy supplied is indicated as an energy efficiency, many endeavors for enhancing the energy efficiency have been made through the reduction of the energy loss.
Further, even during a power applying driving body using the rotational power or generation power transmits the power to a power receiving driving body and a power receiving object, mechanical loss or electric power loss may be undesirably caused, so that only if a rotational force is produced by the power of the power applying driving body and increased and then transmitted to the power receiving driving body and the power receiving object, the driving energy for supplying the power can be saved.
A cold air blower is a device which is configured to have vanes mounted on a rotating shaft of an electric motor and a cold material is put in a cold material vessel, so that a large amount of air around the vanes is moved at a relatively low pressure by means of the vanes, and the cold material is injected and vaporized to absorb the surrounding heat, to blow cold air, and finally to supply the cold air lowered to a given temperature or below. However, there is a limitation in lowering the cold air to the given temperature or below only with the air movement and the vaporization effect of the cold material, it is inconvenient to exchange or refill the cold material, and the cold air blowing effect is reduced in high humidity places over a given temperature. So as to solve the above-mentioned problems, accordingly, there is a need to propose an electric air cooler that uses the rotational force produced by an induced magnetic field and a rotating magnetic field generated from the rotational power of an electric motor, while not using the air movement and the vaporization effect of the cold material, and increases the produced rotational force to allow a power transmission device to transmit the rotational power to an expander, so that the air is expanded or accelerated in flow to produce the cold air.
An air conditioner is configured wherein a refrigerant is compressed by a compressor so that through condensing, expanding and evaporating processes of the compressed air, cold air is discharged from a heat exchanger, thereby conducting air conditioning for a large range of space. So as to lower the air in the large range of space to a given temperature or below, however, the capacity of the compressor should be large and the cooling performance of the heat exchanger should be improved, so that the amount of power consumed for driving the compressor is increased to cause a substantially high operating cost, and further, a high priced heat exchanger is needed. So as to solve the above-mentioned problems, accordingly, there is a need to propose an electric air cooler that is mounted between a heat exchanger and a blower to produce the rotational force by an induced magnetic field and a rotating magnetic field generated from the rotational power of an electric motor, while having no large capacity compressor or high priced heat exchanger for enhancing the cooling effects and performance, and increases the produced rotational force to allow a power transmission device to transmit the rotational power to an expander, so that the air is expanded or accelerated in flow to produce the cold air.
Further, a vacuum cleaner is configured wherein a fan rotates by an electric motor to produce vacuum and the sucked air and dust are separated from each other through a filter to discharge only air therefrom. So as to enhance the air suction force, however, the capacity of the electric motor should be large so that the amounts of power consumed and noise are increased. So as to solve the above-mentioned problems, accordingly, there is a need to propose an electric air accelerator that produces the rotational force by an induced magnetic field and a rotating magnetic field generated from the rotational power of an electric motor, while not producing the vacuum by the rotation of the fan through the electric motor, and increases the produced rotational force to allow a power transmission device to transmit the rotational power to an expander, so that a vacuum is produced through the acceleration of the sucked air, the flow rate of the air is increased, and the accelerated or expanded air is discharged.
Furthermore, a fuel cell vehicle is configured wherein an electric air compressor is used as an air supplier for supplying air as an oxidizer to a fuel cell in an air processing unit of a fuel cell operating system. Since the electric air compressor drives an impeller through a large capacity motor to conduct air compression, however, the amount of power consumed is large, and since it uses the power produced by the fuel cell or battery-charged power, the capacities and volumes of the fuel cell and battery are bulky, which gives an influence even on the driving distance of the vehicle. So as to solve the above-mentioned problems, accordingly, there is a need to propose an electric air supplier that produces the rotational force by an induced magnetic field and a rotating magnetic field generated from the rotational power of an electric motor, while having no large capacity motor, and increases the produced rotational force to allow a power transmission device to transmit the rotational power to an impeller, so that air is compressed or pressurized, thereby producing the compressed or pressurized air.
A naturally aspirated vehicle is configured wherein since a naturally aspirated internal combustion engine that sucks air in an air sucking process and supplies the air to a combustion chamber is not charged with the amount of air corresponding to the amount of air discharged by means of the air sucking resistance generated in an air suction pipe, there is a limitation in increasing the output, and so as to improve the charging efficiency, accordingly, an inertially pressurized and supercharged air supply type RAM-air charging system using a vehicle speed is adopted. However, the inertially pressurized and supercharged air supply raises the density of air of head wind only while the vehicle is being driven at a high speed and thus increases the charging efficiency, and accordingly, the inertially pressurized and supercharged air supply is limitedly applied to some of vehicles. So as to solve the above-mentioned problems, accordingly, there is a need to propose an electric expanded air charger that is mounted between an air filter and an air suction pipe to produce the rotational force by an induced magnetic field and a rotating magnetic field generated from the rotational power of an electric motor and to increase the produced rotational force to allow a power transmission device to transmit the rotational power to an expander, so that air is expanded or accelerated in flow to produce the expanded or accelerated air with high density.
So as to solve the above-mentioned problems, more desirably, there is a need to propose a mechanical expanded air charger that is mounted on a belt drive system of an internal combustion engine to produce the rotational force by an induced magnetic field and a rotating magnetic field generated from the rotational power of an idle pulley belt-driven using the rotational power of the internal combustion engine and to increase the produced rotational force to allow a power transmission device to transmit the rotational power to an expander, so that air is expanded or accelerated in flow to produce the expanded or accelerated air with high density.
A supercharger like a turbocharger for a supercharged vehicle is mounted on an exhaust manifold exit port surface to drive a turbine wheel and a compressor wheel connected to the turbine wheel by using exhaust gas energy increased according to the load of an internal combustion engine, to compress sucked air, to raise the density of air, and to supply the air to the air suction pipe of the internal combustion engine, thereby increasing the charging efficiency and the output of the internal combustion engine. However, the supercharged vehicle having the turbocharger has a sufficient boost pressure in a high speed driving region, but causes low exhaust gas energy in a low speed driving region so that it does not obtain a desired boost pressure. At this time, disadvantageously, the response time of the vehicle is delayed upon the change of load between the low speed driving region and the dynamic region, an oil supply device is needed to protect the vehicle from exhaust heat, and the load of internal combustion engine is raised due to the increment of back pressure in the high speed driving region. So as to solve the above-mentioned problems, a variable turbocharger, a two-stage turbocharger, a twin charge integral type electrical auxiliary turbocharger, and a complex sequential type supercharging system have been developed and applied to obtain a desired boost pressure and to increase the charging efficiency. However, their structure becomes complicated due to the increment of the number of parts related thereto, and their manufacturing cost becomes high due to the addition of a control system. So as to solve the above-mentioned problems, accordingly, there is a need to propose an electric air charger that is mounted between an air filter and an air suction pipe to produce the rotational force by an induced magnetic field and a rotating magnetic field generated from the rotational power of an electric motor and to increase the produced rotational force to allow a power transmission device to transmit the rotational power to an impeller, so that air is expanded or accelerated in flow to produce the expanded or accelerated air.
A supercharger like a centrifugal supercharger for a supercharged vehicle is configured wherein a set of gear is rotated using a frictional force of a pulley connected through a belt to the rotational power of an internal combustion engine, an impeller is driven with the number of rotations raised by using a gear ratio, and the sucked air to the internal combustion engine is compressed and supplied to an air suction pipe, thereby enhancing the charging efficiency and the output of the internal combustion engine. However, a compressor is driven in proportion to the number of rotations of a crank shaft, so that the response characteristics of the vehicle are excellent upon the change of load of the internal combustion engine, but contrarily, the number of rotations of the internal combustion engine driving the impeller is low on low speed driving, thereby delaying the formation of the boost pressure to cause the delay of acceleration. Further, the number of rotations of the crank shaft is increased to cause the load of the pulley driving the gears to be raised, thereby disadvantageously increasing the driving loss of the internal combustion engine, the noise generated from a connection member, the amount of fuel consumed, and operating costs. So as to solve the above-mentioned problems, accordingly, there is a need to propose a mechanical air charger that is mounted on a belt drive system of an internal combustion engine, instead of the supercharger, to produce the rotational force by an induced magnetic field and a rotating magnetic field generated from the rotational power of an idle pulley belt-driven using the rotational power of the internal combustion engine and to increase the produced rotational force to allow a power transmission device to transmit the rotational power to an impeller, so that air is expanded or accelerated in flow to produce the expanded or accelerated air.
Further, an electric motor is a device that converts electrical energy into mechanical energy to cause a rotational motion, thereby obtaining power supplied to a power receiving object. So as to increase the output of the electric motor and the number of rotations thereof and supply the increased results, if necessary, a converter is used so that the output is raised, the rated capacity is increased, and frequency is modulated. In this case, however, a general electric motor should be changed into an electric motor capable of adjusting frequency, and if the rated capacity is increased, the outer shapes of a rotor and a stator become bulky, large amounts of noise and heat are generated, the amount of power consumed is increased, and the electric power loss and the operation cost are all raised through the use of the converter. So as to solve the above-mentioned problems, accordingly, there is a need to propose a device that is mounted on an electric motor to produce the rotational force by an induced magnetic field and a rotating magnetic field generated from the rotational power of the electric motor, while not raising the output through the exchange of the electric motor and the number of rotations thereof through the converter, and to increase the produced rotational force to transmit the rotational power.
Moreover, an electric compression machine for compressing a refrigerant is configured wherein a piston is driven by an electric motor to compress the refrigerant so that the compressed refrigerant is converted into hot or cold air through condensing, expanding and evaporating. However, the large capacity electric motor driving the piston causes a large amount of power consumed, thereby undesirably raising the operating cost. So as to solve the above-mentioned problems, accordingly, there is a need to propose an electric compression machine that is mounted between an electric motor and a compressor to produce the rotational force by an induced magnetic field and a rotating magnetic field generated from the rotational power of the electric motor and to increase the produced rotational force to induce a magnetic field, so that a power applying device, which is mounted on a rotating shaft of the compressor, drives the compressor with the rotational force produced by the magnetic field.
A user of a vehicle mounts various external power consumption equipment on the vehicle after the vehicle is shipped and makes use of them. If the equipment is used with separate capacitors, the capacitors are charged through the power generated from a vehicle generator, a separate internal combustion engine for power generation, and a generation device of a solar charger, thereby producing power. If the generator of the vehicle charges a vehicle capacitor and further charges separate capacitors through the connection of the separate capacitors to the vehicle capacitor, however, spare generation capacity of the generator should be provided, a fuel cost becomes substantially high due to the increment of the generation load of the internal combustion engine driving the generator, and maintenance and fuel costs become high even with a separate internal combustion engine for power generation. So as to generate the necessary power from the generation device of the solar charger and to charge the power to the equipment, there is need a large capacity solar cell panel that is high priced and has a limitation in mounting space. So as to solve the above-mentioned problems, accordingly, there is a need to propose a small electric generation apparatus that is mounted on an arbitrary space where air freely flows to produce the rotational force by an induced magnetic field and a rotating magnetic field generated from the rotational power of an electric motor, while not producing power from a vehicle generator or generator of a solar charger, and to increase the produced rotational force to induce a magnetic field, so that a power applying device, which is mounted on the rotating shaft of the generator, drives the generator with the rotational force produced by the magnetic field.
If the generation is conducted through the internal combustion engine for power generation, there is a need to propose a small mechanical generation apparatus that produces a rotational force by an induced magnetic field and a rotating magnetic field generated from the rotational power of an idle pulley belt-driven and increases the produced rotational force to induce a magnetic field, so that a power applying device, which is mounted on the rotating shaft of the generator, drives the generator with the rotational force produced by the magnetic field.
Moreover, a mechanical compression machine for compressing a refrigerant is configured wherein a piston connected to a pulley is driven by the rotational power of an internal combustion engine and by the frictional force with the pulley to compress the refrigerant so that the compressed refrigerant is converted into hot or cold air through condensing, expanding and evaporating. Since the rotational power is produced by the belt drive force to drive the piston, however, the frictional loss between the belt and the pulley becomes large to increase the driving loss and noise, the load of the internal combustion engine, the amount of fuel consumed, and the operating cost. So as to solve the above-mentioned problems, accordingly, there is a need to propose a mechanical compression apparatus that is mounted between an idle pulley and a compressor to produce the rotational force by an induced magnetic field and a rotating magnetic field generated from the rotational power of the idle pulley belt-driven and to increase the produced rotational force to induce a magnetic field, so that a power applying device, which is mounted on the rotating shaft of the compressor, drives the compressor with the rotational force produced by the magnetic field.
A wind generation apparatus is configured to increase the number of rotations of vanes with a gear ratio of a gear accelerator connected to the vanes rotating by a wind force to drive a generator, thereby producing power therefrom. If the wind force is weak, however, the rotational power generated from the vanes is small to make the number of rotations of the generator low, thereby causing a small amount of power generated therefrom. If the wind force is strong, contrarily, there are limitations in the noise and durability of the gear accelerator due to the high speed rotation. Further, the vanes should have a given size capable of reaching the number of rotations for the generation to rotate the generator, and also, the noise upon the rotation may be generated. So as to solve the above-mentioned problems, accordingly, there is a need to propose a wind generation apparatus that is mounted between vanes and a generator, instead of a gear accelerator, to produce the rotational force by an induced magnetic field and a rotating magnetic field generated from the rotational power of the vanes, and to increase the produced rotational force to induce a magnetic field, so that a power applying device, which is mounted on the rotating shaft of the generator, drives the generator with the rotational force produced by the magnetic field.
A naturally aspirated vehicle is configured wherein since a naturally aspirated internal combustion engine that sucks air in an air sucking process and supplies the air to a combustion chamber is not charged with the amount of air corresponding to the amount of air discharged by means of the air sucking resistance generated in an air suction pipe, there is a limitation in increasing the output, and so as to improve the charging efficiency, accordingly, the diameter of the air suction pipe is increased to enlarge the flow rate path, the surface of the air suction pipe is smooth to reduce the frictional resistance, or a vortex generation device is provided to enhance an inertial force. However, even if the loss of inertial energy of air flowing in the air suction pipe is reduced, the inertial energy is not almost changed just with the variation of the air flow, thereby failing to achieve a high charging efficiency. Further, the vortex generation device acts as a resistance in a portion of the operating region thereof. So as to solve the above-mentioned problems, accordingly, there is a need to propose an air cooler that is mounted between a throttle body and an air suction pipe to produce the rotational force by a rotating magnetic field generated from the power of air flow caused by a suction pressure and to increase the produced rotational force to allow a power transmission device to transmit the rotational power to an expander, so that air is expanded or accelerated in flow to produce cool air.
A supercharged vehicle having a turbocharger or supercharger is configured to have an air or water cooling device mounted between an exit port of the supercharger and an air suction pipe of an internal combustion engine to lower the temperature of the compressed air supplied from a combustion chamber and to enhance the density of air, thereby improving the supercharging efficiency. If the vehicle stops or is slowly driven, however, cooling performance becomes bad to cause knocking or lower the charging efficiency, and accordingly, cooling capacity should be increased over the whole driving region. However, there is a limitation in mounting the cooling device if the size of the cooling device is increased to improve the cooling performance, and further, there is a limitation in enhancing the cooling efficiency through an electric fan mounted on the cooling device and through the increment of the number of cooling fins, which undesirably raises the manufacturing cost. So as to solve the above-mentioned problems, accordingly, there is a need to propose an air cooler that is mounted between a cooling device and an air suction pipe to produce the rotational force by a rotating magnetic field generated from the power of air flow caused by the boost pressure of the cooling device and to increase the produced rotational force to allow a power transmission device to transmit the rotational power to an expander, so that compressed air is expanded or accelerated in flow to produce cool air.
Further, a fluid transferring apparatus is configured to have a booster pump mounted on the intermediate portion of a flow path pipe and an impeller driven by an electric motor, thereby increasing the amount of fluid discharged from a fluid pump and a pumping head or increasing the pressure and flow rate of the fluid. However, the booster pump drives the electric motor with the use of power, and accordingly, a power supply device should be provided on the outdoor where no power supply exists, thereby raising the operating cost thereof. So as to solve the above-mentioned problems, accordingly, there is a need to propose a fluid accelerator that is mounted on the intermediate portion of a flow path pipe to produce the rotational force by a rotating magnetic field generated from the power of fluid flowing supplied from the fluid pump and to increase the produced rotational force to allow a power transmission device to transmit the rotational power to an impeller, thereby increasing the pressure and flow rate of the fluid.